The Last Stand
by glindapink
Summary: Past Rangers have grown up and moved on. But when a new alliance of past villains prove to leave the newer Rangers defenseless, the older ones must step up and take their last stand. Will they be able to put aside their differences or forever be broken up


**Author's Note:**

My first story and I really don't know if it is good. This is a prologue to the story to come so sorry for the short length. If people are interested in this then please review and I will continue it. I really have no idea if this is something you would want to read. So, review and hopefully I will continue it because I already have the plot planned out. Also, it involves the earliest Power Rangers and is set sometime after season 3 of MMPR. It will all make sense later, I hope.

-----

A mist rolled out from the hard dirt-packed ground. The once green grass was now dead, brown and lifeless. A small group stomped on the ground till they met their destination. Purple ooze dripped from an egg-shaped chamber found in the middle of the deserted planet.

"Disgusting," a hoarse voice shrieked. Her graying hair twisted into two vertical ponytails and covered by her brown head-piece. Rita Replusa, the self-proclaimed 'Empress of Evil', ran her finger along the egg till the purple slime came in contact with her finger. "We traveled all the way to see this! I hate this guy anyway! I just walked this whole way just so you can team up with this slum again!"

The male attendent cringed at the croaky sound of his companion. He turned sharply towards the woman, "Will you just shut the hell up?"

His scowl was a good indicator to the woman not to test the little patience he possessed. He was a villionous male with what appeared to be an inside-out skeleton of a human body. Many legends pertained to how his appreance came to be, each more frightening than the next. A steel frame covered his deep red colored structure and his face was rarely seen as an iron helmet covered it. His name was Lord Zedd.

"Now what," a rasping voice questioned from behind the woman. His interesting appreance was masked by golden armor. Respectfully named Goldar.

Lord Zedd grasped the handle of his staff and positoned it in front of the small crack found along the length of the egg. His two companions ducked as Zedd swung his staff at the structure and slicing it into two halves. The purple goo found inside the egg began to show off a vibrate purple glow. Lord Zedd joined his two companions with more confidence in his stance as he waited.

The beacon of light began to grow brighter and brighter with each passing second. The dazzling brightness of the color caused Rita and Goldar to shy their eyes away from the glowing object. A final flash of pure white burned the pupils of Rita's unshielded eyes causing a brief period of darkness to ensue her vision.

Rita decided against complaining about her sudden loss of vision because her husband's unusually shorter fuse. She blinked a few times and shut her eyes hard. A few seconds passed by and she slowly opened her lids to find herself face-to-face with a purple monaster. Ivan Ooze.

He yawned loudly and cracked his sore back, "Well, lookey here! It's my old buddies! Miss me," he bashed his eyes at Lord Zedd.

Zedd merely rolled his eyes, "We are in need of your isistance, Ooze."

"That's a shocker."

Rita tapped the shoulder of Ivan to demand his attention. "The Power Brats are out of power," she enformed him.

"And we have a plan that might interest you," Zedd added.

"The Power Rangers," Ivan replied in disgust as he rubbed his chin.

"We destory them and then take over the earth," Rita exclaimed with clear joy over the grim stituation.

"I would hope you ding-bats have a better plan than that," Ivan took looks between Zedd and Rita.

"We do," Zedd added quickly while shooting a look at Rita. "We just need a……… mastermind."

"And that is where you come in," Rita added.

Ivan stayed silent as he exchanged questioning looks from Rita and Lord Zedd. On one hand, destroying the children who put him in his prison in the first place seemed appealing but didn't hold much interest. He wanted to do bigger things than acting revenge on his old foes. Then again, once the Power Rangers were finished then Zordon will be out in the open. The perfect time to strike. He looked at his allies, weighing his options. He basically belonged to Zedd for releasing him, again. He smirked slightly, he could always drop them when the time came.

Lord Zedd held his hand out, waiting. Ivan hesitated for a moment before grasping it firmly.

"You got yourself a deal, Zeddy," Ivan chuckled lowly while tightening his hold on Zedd's hand

------

Good? Okay? Bad? Horrible? Intriguing? Uninteresting? Review and tell me.


End file.
